blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dancer (5e Class)
The Dancer The swayer of the night but refined in the day. Only in a tavern brawl would you ever see these graceful devil's show there true colors with a blade. Creating a Dancer When creating a dancer character, think about your character’s background and purpose for dancing. Did they want to dance, or were they forced into it from circumstance? What drives your character to go beyond a normal dancer, and actually fight? Talk to your DM about the role dancers might have in your campaign's societies. Quick Build You can make a dancer quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Charisma, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the entertainer background. Finally, choose a rapier, 2 daggers, an entertainer's pack, and a dancer's costume. Class Features As a Dancer you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Dancer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Dancer level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, shortswords, rapiers, scimitars, whips Tools: None Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose 3 from Acrobatics, Arcana, Deception, Intimidation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a rapier or (''b) a scimitar or (c'') any simple weapon * (''a) 10 darts or (b'') 2 daggers * (''a) an entertainer's pack or (b'') a diplomat's pack * (''a) A dancer's costume or (b'') an arcane focus '''Table: The Dancer' Unarmored Defense While you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. Dancing Steps Your acrobatic and seductive movement allows you to move better than most. You can take a bonus action on each of your turns in combat. This action can be used only to take the Dash or Disengage action. Spellcasting At 2nd level, you have learned how to harness the power of your dancing, turning your wishes and wills into pure magic. Spell Slots The Dancer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know five 1st-level spells of your choice from the bard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Dancer table shows when you learn more bard spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the dancer spells you know and replace it with another spell from the bard spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your dancer spells. Your magic comes from the beauty and elegance of your dancing and movements. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a dancer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell Save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spellcasting Focus You can use a costume or as a spellcasting focus for your dancer spells. '''Dancing At 2nd level, your skills in the art of dancing and grace have given you special abilities, giving you one dance of your choice. Your dance options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain dancer levels, you gain additional dances of your choice, as shown in the Dances column of the Dancer table. Additionally, when you learn a new dance, you can choose one of the dances you know and replace it with another dance that you could learn at that level. Dancing Colleges Beginning at 3rd level, you learn the graceful movements of a college of dancers of your choice. Your choice grants you feature at 3rd, 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Dancing Movement Beginning at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 7th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion Beginning at 11th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an ice storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Untouched by Lust Starting at 13th level, your mind is so accustomed to the ways of seduction that you are immune to being charmed unless you choose to not be. Fluidity of Body Starting at 15th level, your movements cause your body to be harder to hit when you are on the move. All opportunity attacks made against you have disadvantage. Unhurt by Words By 18th level, due to all of the time of you dealing with seducing words and criticism, you have grown a defense to them. You are completely immune to psychic-type damage, and your thoughts may only be detected or read if you choose to let them. Godlike Beauty At 20th level, your body is now the embodiment of grace and beauty. Your Charisma score increases by 4, to a maximum of 24. Additionally, your body no longer appears to age, and you cannot be aged magically, however you may still die of old age. College of Blades Dancers of the college of blades pride themselves on their combat capabilities being above most other dancers, twirling and lunging with their bodies as well as their blades. Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you gain proficiency in martial weapons. Fighting Style Starting at 3rd level, you gain access to a specific style of fighting to augment your skills. You cannot take a Fighting Style more than once, even if you can later choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Mariner (UA) As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Ruler of the Blade Starting at 10th level, when you miss with a melee weapon attack, you may use your bonus action to immediately make another melee weapon attack. War Magic At 14th level, when you use your action to cast a spell, you may use your bonus action to make a weapon attack. College of the Emblem Dancers of the college of the emblem are those that typically have served in a mercenary band, a military group, or some other similar force, and use their dancing dances to support others on the battlefield. Bonus Proficiencies Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you gain proficiency with shields. Aegis of the Army Additionally at 3rd level, your Unarmored Defense feature from this class still applies when you have a shield equipped. Inspiring Performance Starting at 6th level, your performance can inspire others. As an action, you may inspire one creatures within 5 feet of you. The creature may use their reaction to move up to their movement speed, and make an action they'd normally be able to make on their turn. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Voice of the Angel Beginning at 10th level, as an action, you may expend a spell slot of 1st level or higher to begin dancing to channel a healing spell. You may choose a creature within 15 feet of you, to restore 1d8 hit points per slot level expended, plus additional hit points equal to your Charisma modifier. As a bonus action, you may restore the hit points of one creature within 15 feet of the target to restore hit points equal to half the amount restored to the other creature. Disciple of Life Beginning at 14th level, whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. This includes your Voice of the Angel feature. Dances Dances have two parts: An active effect, and a passive effect. The passive effect stays in effect until you either use another dance, you take a short or long rest, or unless stated otherwise. Each active effect costs a spell slot of 1st level or higher to use. Dance of the Dragon Active. '''As an action, you can expend a spell slot to unleash a dragon's breath. The breath has a range of either a 15 foot cone, or a 20 by 5 foot line, and creatures in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking half damage on a success. The damage is equal to 2d6 per spell slot expended, to a max of 10d6. The damage type may be either poison, acid, fire, cold, or lightning. ''Passive. ''While you have Dance of the Dragon active, you gain resistance to the damage type you used for the active. Dance with Death ''Active. ''When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one spell slot to deal necrotic damage to the target, in addition to the weapon’s damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each spell level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d8. ''Passive. ''While you have Dance with Death active, you deal an additional 1d4 necrotic damage on all weapon attacks. Dance of the Shifting Sands ''Active. As a bonus action, you can expend a spell slot to cast ''misty step, but target a number of creatures within 30 feet of yourself (including yourself) equal to the slot level to bring with you. The creatures you bring with you are placed within 5 feet of you. ''Passive. While you have the Dance of the Shifting Sands active, you have the effects of a 1st-level ''armor of agathys spell cast on yourself, which refreshes at the start of each of your turns. However, the damage is slashing damage, instead of cold. Dance of the Troll ''Active. ''As an action, you can expend a spell slot to conjure up floating spectral troll arms. You conjure a number of arms equal to the spell slot level expended. You make a number of melee spell attacks on creatures within 15 feet of you equal to the amount of troll arms summoned. Each attack deals slashing damage equal to 1d6 plus your Charisma modifier. ''Passive. ''While you have the Dance of the Troll active, you regain 1 hit point at the start of each of your turns. If you take fire or acid damage, this doesn't function at the start of your next turn. Dance of the Pouncing Feline ''Active. ''As an action, you can expend a spell slot to fill yourself with beast-like adrenaline, causing you to pounce on a creature within range of your movement speed, making a melee weapon attack on the creature, using your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. On a hit, the creature is knocked prone and takes slashing damage equal to 1d6 per slot level plus your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. ''Passive. ''While you have the Dance of the Pouncing Feline active, you have claws on your hands, causing your unarmed strikes to deal 1d6 slashing damage, and allow you to use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier if you so choose with them. If you use your action to make an unarmed strike, you can use your bonus action to make another unarmed strike, adding your modifier to the bonus action even if you do not possess the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Dance of the Avian ''Active. ''As a bonus action, you can expend a spell slot to grow wings and dash forth up to 30 feet. Creatures within 5 feet of you in the path you dash make Dexterity saving throws, taking 1d8 slashing damage per slot level used on a failure, and half on a success. ''Passive. ''While you have the Dance of the Avian active, you have a flight speed of 30 feet. You cannot wear medium or heavy armor with this active, and must land at the end of each of your turns. Dance of the Mountain Goat ''Active. ''As an action, you can expend a spell slot to give yourself spectral horns that disappear after you ram with them, and ram a creature within range of your movement speed, forcing a Dexterity save on the creature you target. On a failed save, the creature takes 1d12 bludgeoning damage per slot level, and is knocked prone, taking half and not being knocked prone on a success. ''Passive. ''While you have the Dance of the Mountain Goat active, you have a climbing speed equal to your walking speed. '''Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Dancer class, you must meet these prerequisites: Charisma 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Dancer class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, shortswords, rapiers, scimitars, whips, one skill from the dancer class features Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes